Through the Centuries
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: He met her the first time he went there. But what happens when he has to leave? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

The armies were assembled and the campsite was busy with soldiers practicing or polishing their swords whilst discussing strategic plans. And in the midst of the whole hubbub in the site stood a young boy king, his hair blonde as gold, hunched over a table with a map spread out. Peter was alone that day. Susan had brought Lucy out for lessons on archery, and Edmund was out somewhere training in sword fighting. Peter on the other hand, was trying to crack his head assembling a proper strategic plan to attack the White Witch when she comes without losing too much of his troops.

So far, he wasn't getting much progress. Aslan dropped by to visit and give him some tips, but so far Peter was on his own, not to mention he still hadn't gotten much practice on his sword fighting. What with trying to figure out a plan, make sure that his siblings stay out of trouble and dealing with the questions from his troops, he had his hands full, and he was barely seventeen!

Running a hand through his blonde gold hair, Peter sighed, his hands clenching in to fists. There was just too much to do in too little time, and Peter was starting to get a dead end. His head hurt constantly, and he was close to giving up.

Suddenly, his attention was distracted when a loud furor came from the middle of the camp, and fearing the worst, Peter grabbed the sword leaning against the table next to him and rushed there.

The only scene that greeted him there however, was a glorious gold gryphon, accompanied by a girl hardly any older then him, her hair dark as night and her eyes green as the forest, she stood with a hand on the golden feathers of the gryphon, and a smile offered to everyone around her. Apparently, she seemed well known, for as soon as the initial surprise was gone, some of the guards whom Peter had known to have been around Narnia for quite some time called out greetings. Peter frowned when he heard the name, 'Jade'.

"Who is she?" he questioned curiously, his sword now held limply at his side since the girl seem to pose no danger, but still curious as to who the newcomer was. The soldier at his side looked up, before bowing his head respectfully, and replied. "She is the Immortal Maiden, the one whom guards the gryphons. But that is only a formality. She insists that everyone calls her Jade."

"Immortal Maiden?"

"She has been around for as long as anyone knew, at the start of the Ice Era when the White Witch arrived. The name was something the Narnians gave her, not something she called herself."

"You mean she has been that way since a hundred years ago?" Peter asked incredulously, only to get a nod back. But he didn't get a chance to reply, because just then she looked over at him, and whispered to the gold hybrid for a while before walking over to the blond boy king, tilting her head a little in a sign of respect, before smiling at him. "I'm glad I finally have the chance to meet the famed boy king of Narnia, your Highness."

"No, call me Peter, that's enough." Peter immediately replied, shaking his head. But he did like her attitude, and she seemed sincere. "Everyone, get back to your duties. I'll be speaking to the Immortal Maiden alone."

"Oh no, did they tell you that?" Jade lamented when she heard the name uttered by Peter, her groan audible, and Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you really dislike it that much?"

"Not really, it just sounds too formal. Definitely not for someone like me."

"And why not? You look pretty regal yourself." Peter teased, unable to comprehend why did he feel such at ease with a newcomer, yet unable to resist himself at the same time. Jade rolled her eyes, and directed a look of disdain at Peter, before explaining. "I'm just a normal girl whose lucky enough to have been granted immortality by the Emperor. What's so regal about that?"

Peter laughed as they started back to the table where he stood earlier, and then turned to look at Jade again. She was petite, her dark haired wavy around her shoulders, but her expression was nothing like an immortal. In fact, it looked like every other seventeen year old girl. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come though. Mecha's wife was having birthing difficulties and he didn't want to leave." Jade suddenly explained, and Peter's attention piqued again.

"Mecha?"

"The gryphon with me earlier. His the head gryphon of the clan."

"Aren't you the leader?"

Jade again, shot him a disdainful look, and by this time Peter was starting to feel rather clueless about Narnia and its ways, even if Aslan himself had explained that he was to rule the lands one day. "Gryphon clans are led only by their own kind. I'm only there for support and assistance."

"Oh." He stated, rather bluntly, as they stopped by the table with a map, and Jade's jovial mood immediately shifted, as her smile turned to a blunt frown, her forest green eyes scrutinized the map on which various little figures were scattered around, and her features turned thoughtful, her slender fingers spread out on the table. Peter watched her through his own cerulean blue eyes. _All of a sudden, she seems to different._ the blunt thought passed through his head as he took in the focused Jade. The thoughtful girl was so vast in differences from the one he bantered and chatted with earlier.

"Jade?"

"Huh?" she looked up at the sound of his voice, and then suddenly broke in a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck to accentuate her rather sheepish expression as she looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I think I got too caught up strategizing. Mecha always says I space off when I get to a plan."

"Oh no! I don't blame you, Su says the same of me. I'm just wondering what you thought of this." Peter replied, and was relieved when Jade nodded. Being a first timer at this, and barely seventeen at that, he was worried he had messed up somewhere. Jade laughed at his words, before continuing. "Its pretty well thought out, actually. You did good when you placed the importance of your siblings and troops before you." She praised, and gave him a grin, before biting her lips again. "But… you couldn't have been training a lot have you? Looks like you've been putting a lot of work in this."

This time, it was Peter's turn to be sheepish, rubbing his head as he grinned rather abashedly at Jade. "Well… you're right, actually. For the past week I think I barely got an hour or two."

Shaking her head, she looked up at Peter, wagging a finger at him playfully. "That won't do. You'll save everyone in your troops and kill yourself. Then what would Narnia be left of?" she chided scoldingly, glaring at him playfully, before her hand went to the hilt at her waist, only then did Peter realize she too had a belt around her green skirt, encircling her waist. The hilt was gilded with gold and carved of gryphons, a magnificient work, able to rival his own blade, and Peter watched the gold edged silver blade being pulled out in wonder.

"Peter? Peter! Snap out of it."

Peter blinked and shook his head sharply when he heard Jade's sharp voice, and grinned sheepishly again. "Sorry, its just… your sword looks gorgeous."

"Oh, this? The gnomes did it for me before the White Witch came. Its been with me for a hundred odd years."

Peter's eyes widened when Jade revealed that little information, but Jade laughed, and then poked at him with her foot, indicating the sword he held. "C'mon, get your weapon, its time I assess how good you are, lest you get killed out there." She prodded again, and Peter did as she told, but also accompanied his movement with words. "Go easy on me, I've never held a sword in my entire life before this."

"Then its time you learnt." Jade teased, laughing before she dropped her sword hand and slide her blade back in its sheath, before starting towards the training fields. When Peter didn't follow her, merely staring at her in confusion, she looked back and rolled her eyes at him good naturedly, before running back and grabbing him by the shoulders, pushing him towards the field. "Come on you slow king, it isn't everyday the Immortal Maiden decides to teach someone combat you know!" she said in a teasing tone, and Peter couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled at her words.

* * *

"You're kidding me, you haven't seen Narnia yet, even after all the snow had melted?"

Jade and Peter were seated at the edge of the training field, just after another bout of serious sparring. It had been a week since the Immortal Maiden had first made her appearance in the fields, and both of them had been spending rather a lot of time together. Peter had been making excuses that he needed combat lessons and strategic tips from the more experienced fighter, but truth was, he just liked spending time with her.

She had met his siblings a couple of days ago, and although it took some time, it wasn't long before Jade was busy chatting them up, and Peter was not surprised. Albeit her rather blunt comment sometimes, Jade was endearing, and her bright outlook on life made everything seemed more positive. Edmund had been glad for more help on his training, and Susan was happy for another rival in archery. As for Lucy, she was just happy to have another person to chatter with when she was bored.

For the day though, Peter had sent both girls to make sure the troops had adequate supplies, and Edmund had again wandered off to do his training, and the two were left alone again. They had been chattering about Narnia, and Jade had been explaining about her homeland of which she was born with, when Peter abashedly admitted that aside from the camp grounds, he hadn't really seen much of the land he was supposed to rule, much to a surprised Jade.

"No way. Peter, you despicable nut. You _have_ to see the land you're about to rule!"

"Well you can't blame me! Do I look like I have the time to wander around idling?" Peter rebuffed, crossing his arms and looking at her pointedly. Jade sank in to silence, rubbing her chin with her fingers for a second. "Good point." She finally admitted, and Peter grinned triumphantly. Bantering with Jade was always fun, and Peter realized he was reaching a point where he couldn't imagine one day without exchanging playful squabbles with the dark haired maiden he sat before.

However, his triumphant grin didn't last long, as the next second, Jade pounced on him again with a sharp glare. "Well, it doesn't make a difference, you're going to see it! Besides, everything is in order now. You're going to work yourself to death if you continue to train every day. Come on!" Jade grinned at him, and before Peter could neither agree nor protest, Jade had too hold of his hand and dragged him across the fields much to the amusement of his troops. It wasn't everyday they got to see their leader and king getting dragged along by a mere maiden, but Peter was hardly paying attention. Instead, his eyes was riveted on the smiling form of Jade. What _did_he find so attractive about looking at her smiling rosebud lips and sparkling green eyes he would never find out, but he did know it was getting worst everyday.

Before he knew it, Peter was seated behind Jade on her gold gryphon, and she brought him airborne in the sky, animatedly explaining and pointing out to him all the landmarks they passed whilst flying. Peter replied, and made as if he was paying attention, but all he could pay attention to was Jade's attractive green eyes and absolutely addictive smile. Her voice was like music to his ears, and Peter knew without a doubt he liked her a lot, love her even. But yet, what did he know about her?

"Peter? Peter! You're spacing out again!"

He snapped in to attention, and then grinned sheepishly. "What is it?" he asked, not bothering to explain. He knew Jade wouldn't listen anyway, since he had been spacing out a lot lately when it came to her. She would just pass it off as one of 'Peter's phases', as she calls it.

"Want to land? I'll show you this awesome pool. Its like a cauldron." She grinned at him, and Peter could do nothing more then nod in agreement. He didn't want her to leave him, yet he knew that was inevitable. Yet, would she? If he asked her, what would be the outcome? Looking back at her again, Peter debated with that idea himself in his head. He was almost sure that throughout the week, he had seen her occasionally glancing at him. The few times he had caught her, she had waved back jovially at him, yet Peter couldn't be sure.

"Get down Peter."

Again, Peter had spaced off, and again he gave the sheepish grin, before going to join her by the pool. Jade giggled, but turned faced the frothing pool, the waterfall that gushed from its mouth bubbling the clear blue pool. She was amused by the blonde haired king, but Jade couldn't resist the liking that bubbled for him. She turned back, and then smiled again as she saw him clambering off Mecha. The golden gryphon had spoken to Jade before about the new boy king, and it seemed the wise old gryphon had developed a liking for Peter, despite his inexperiance. Mecha could see that he would work with everything he had in his body to protect Narnia, and that was the quality Jade admired most. That, and the fact that he seemed completely family-based.

The girl had observed how he interacted with his three siblings for the past week, and seeing as how Peter always put everyone's importance before himself, as much as Jade found it endearing, she wondered who would put him before everyone else. The way he was strategizing the war, he was going to put himself in the front line just to make sure no one else gets hurt, and that in itself was a terrifying thought to Jade.

"… consider to get someone to stay with you?"

"Huh? What?" Jade questioned suddenly, not catching the front part of her question. Peter looked at her curiously, an amused smile playing on his lips when he realized that Jade had zoned off this time. His blue eyes scrutinized her rather fine features, before he relented and repeated his question. "I said, have you ever considered finding someone else to stay with you?"

Jade blinked up at him in surprise, his question shocking her in to mute surprise. Peter was rather worried when his question was met with silence. Fearing that he had touched yet another taboo subject in this new world he had yet to learn about yet, he leaned in closer to give her a questioning look. His worry subsided however, when Jade suddenly broke out in a soft laugh, before it trailed off, and then she replied with a shake of her head, before expanding on her answer. "Not really Peter. I don't see a need to."

"But…" Peter gulped, and his knuckles clenched, a little apprehensive. "But what if I tell you I want to stay with you?"

Jade blinked, and turned to Peter in surprise, a little unable to comprehend his words. Peter saw the look, and trudge on in a hurry, almost pleading Aslan for her to understand. "I think I love you Jade, can you please _please_ stay, even after the war? I know its illogical and immature for me to be asking you this, and only after a week but I really…"

"Stop it Peter."

His words came to a gravelling halt when he heard her words, and he turned cerulean blue eyes up to meet hers, only faced with the side of her fine features, and a facial expression he had never seen before. It was a mix of everything, but did he see regret there?

"I can't."

"Why?" his single syllable question came a little too rash even to his own ears, but now was not the time to act like a knight, since he was starting to panic a little now. Didn't he see her signs correctly? Or was he still too young.

"I'm not going to lie to you Peter. I _do_ like you. A lot. Maybe even love. But I can't."

"Why?" Again, Peter repeated, unable to understand. In fact, he didn't want to understand her words. His pale pink cheeks had drained white, and his knuckles were clenched. Jade's expression was unreadable, and he god as much wanted to know what was going through her mind now. He would do anything just to have her. _Anything._ Peter didn't understand the want, nor the need for this maiden he had met barely a week ago, but he didn't want to understand it. He just wanted her. Jade.

"I have my responsibilities. My role as the guardian of the gryphons doesn't end merely after a hundred years Peter. Its for life. They may be able to handles themselves, but living in a world mostly comprising of humans have risen thee need for them to have a human guardian, and Aslan had entrusted me with that role. I can't betray his trust." She stopped, her forest green eyes downcast as she looked down. Silence settled over the two of them, but Peter still couldn't comprehend. The same words rang in his head as he looked at her now rather forlorn figure. Why? _Why?_

"And don't lie to yourself Peter, you have responsibilities too." She turned to him, looking up to bring forest green eyes against blue ones, she continued again. "After this, you're going to be King. You're going to have a whole land to put back to rights again. You don't have time for such things Peter."

"I..!"

"That's enough Peter. We each have our own responsibilities. We can't afford to shirk them. Lets go." Jade said, as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her attire, she walked to where the golden gryphon stood waiting.

_Why, Mistress?_

Jade looked up at the wise old gryphon's black eye pupils, and sighed, stroking his gold feathers adorning his neck, she thought for a while, before replying. _Its not the time, Mecha. And it would hurt too much. For both of us. Its for his own good. He needs to pay attention to Narnia, lest he runs out of time. _

_It would hurt either way._ the male gryphon replied, and Jade nodded, agreeing._But at least it would hurt less for him this way._

_And you?_

Jade looked up, but didn't reply. But the gryphon knew his Mistress. He knew that no matter what, Jade always placed the importance of the one she loves the most above her. As much as she chides Peter about that, she too has the same trait, and this was the reason why Mecha saw the two teens suited for each other. Yet if his Mistress has made a decision, he holds no right in trying to sway it.

But when the gryphon looked at the forlorn King walking up to him, he couldn't help but wonder. What kind of fate has Aslan arranged for them?


	2. Chapter 2

Cair Paravel was alight in colorful fairies that littered around the garden, the festivities filtering out through the main hall to the grand castle's courtyards, and everywhere smiling ladies and dancing couples were seen. It had been exactly 21 years since the defeat of the White Witch, and everyone in Narnia was as peaceful as can be. Wasn't that reason enough for celebration?

"I still don't get why the Narnians must celebrate at every given opportunity." Peter, now older, more well built, but still was jovial and family based as ever, grumbled good-naturedly as he leaned on the banister of the balcony where he stood with Jade. Jade laughed, before replying. "Narnia is an all round happy place. Shouldn't we _want_ to party at every chance we get, with such a great King?" she teased Peter, and laughed.

The Immortal Maiden stayed through to her name, and was the same as she was 15 years earlier, where she had met Peter. The same dark hair, the same green eyes, the same smile and laughter. Sometimes when Peter looked at her, he wondered how did Aslan manage to have such a wonderful protégé.

15 years, and after his coronation, Peter had asked Jade a hundred, a thousand times, for her to be with him, to let him protect her. But time and time again, Jade had refused, and turned it down. After the thousandth time, Jade had reclused himself away from Cair Paravel where Peter had offered her to stay, and disappeared to the Lone Islands for a week. After that, the High King had came to the conclusion that he didn't need Jade's word. As long as she stayed by him and never left him, he was content.

And thus here they were 15 years later. Peter still looked at Jade with the same light in his eyes. He had never stopped loving her, even if she never agreed. And Peter could see she felt the same way for him, but he just never understood why does she keep denying him. Every ball, every party the Pevensies attended or hosted, without fail, Jade was his escort. Susan had a thousand suitors, and Edmund could pick up any lady he wanted be it social butterfly or shy chamber maid. Even his youngest sister, Lucy, had suitors beating down her door for a chance to escort the kind and gregarious Valiant Queen. But Peter was adamant.

No matter how many matches Susan made for him, nor the ladies Edmund introduced to him, Peter only had eyes for his Jade. 15 years ago, and 15 years later, it never changed. Even if Jade looked young enough to be his daughter now, he knew the truth. The Immortal Maiden was older then he ever was. She just didn't show it, be it through physical looks or through her ways of acting.

"Well, good point I guess." Peter finally replied her statement with a laugh, before he stepped back from her, and offered a hand to Jade. "May I have this dance, pretty lady?"

Jade looked at his hand, and then laughed. "I look young enough to be your daughter Peter! Do you want rumors to fly again?" Jade chided, but Peter merely replied with a sly smile. "You know as well as I do that you're anything but." He said, the meaning behind his words not lost on her. Immediately, Jade's expression closed up, her smiling mouth straightened, and Peter immediately corrected his words. "I'm sorry Jade, I really didn't mean to."

Jade looked at him again, and then smiled. "I know you didn't." she said softly, before giggling and nodded. "Alright then, the Immortal Maiden shalleth dance with you." She teased him, and placed her slender hand in his. Peter loved the feel of her skin on his. In fact, as he closed his fingers around hers, and led her to the dance floor, he couldn't imagine being anywhere but with her for the rest of his life. As long as she didn't leave him, he didn't care what status he degraded himself to, he just wanted her forever.

Leading her out on the balcony halfway through the song, he grinned when the girl did a little twirl, before leaning against the marble railing, her breath a little heavy, as she smiled up at Peter with flushed cheeks. And his heart hammered in his chest, as it always did whenever he was around her. Reaching in to the pocket of his tunic, he pulled out a small little necklace, the symbol of a lion and a gryphon in a coat of arms carved upon its medallion. Brushing a tender thumb across it, Peter held it out to Jade.

"Eh?"

"Its a gift." he simply said, as she took it. The breath he never knew he was holding was released as she smiled when she noticed the coat of arms upon it, before handing it back to him. For a terrifying second, he thought she was rejecting his gift, before she asked. "Put it on for me?"

"My pleasure, m'lady." he replied smoothly, as she picked up her hair. Clasping the necklace around her pale neck, he made sure the medallion rested gently against the crook of her collar bones, before taking on last glance at her and asking.

"We're going hunting tomorrow, the four of us. You coming?"

Jade's smiling face clammed up again. But thanks to the dim lighting at the balcony, Peter didn't notice. "Hunting?" she echoed, her voice betraying what she felt. Centuries of practice had enabled Jade to mask her worry in her voice when she wanted to, but her facial expression was a different story altogether. She was worried. Aslan had told her this, after the coronation. That the four of them wouldn't remain, that they would return to their own world when the time came. So why did the word 'hunting' strike a deep fear within her?

"Jade?" Peter asked carefully, a little confused by her prolonged silence. He watched as he shook her head discreetly, bring her now curled black locks swinging, before smiling up at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I can't come tomorrow. Mecha's bringing Sheba to me. I'll be in Cair Paravel, you guys go have fun."

"Oh? Okay then. I'll catch a huge buckdeer for dinner."

"Make sure it isn't a talking one, or I'll have your head." Jade chided teasingly, and Peter laughed. Jade never failed to bring a smile to his face. But what he failed to see was the troubled expression on her face, one that continued for the rest of the night.

* * *

The hunting dogs were in a hubbub, running back and fro, all in a twist to move, but the men assembled merely loitered around laughing and chatting with each other, completely at ease as they waited for the four royals to get ready. Lucy was at a side, the grown up Valiant Queen slender and tall, with a head of luxurious brown hair in cascades down her back. Susan was at the side, instructing archers on various necessities, and Edmund joined the guards in their chatter, but Peter's eyes searched the grounds, looking for his dark haired beauty.

What greeted him however, was the familiar figure of his beauty's chambermaid running up to him, a parchment in her hands.

"Your Highness, her Lady asked me to pass this to you."

Peter nodded without a word, sending the chambermaid away in impatience as he tore open the seal to the envelope, and shook out the letter.

_'I'm sorry I can't come see you off. Something cropped up and I have to go meet Mecha earlier. Have fun._

_Jade.' _

Peter frowned as he folded the letter, before tucking it in his steed's saddlebag. What could be so important that Jade couldn't come and see him off? His train of thoughts were broken however, when a loud call came from his brother. "Would you hurry Peter? The dogs are getting restless!" Edmund's voice floated over the din.

"Coming!" Peter responded, as he quickly vaulted in to his gray stallion's steed, and leading the equine towards where his siblings own steeds were sitting. He was perplexed, but not worried. He knew Jade could take care of himself, but Peter was curious as to why she had been acting that way. After the ball last night, the girl had been rather distant.

Snapping out of it, the High King quickly followed after his siblings towards the woods of where the Great White Stag was said to have been spotted. Rumor was, whomever caught the Stag would have a prosperous life, and Peter would very much like that, if not for himself, for his siblings and Narnia. As he took off, he couldn't resist one last look back at Cair Paravel, before focusing fully on the hunt, soon enjoying himself amidst the baying of the hounds and shouting of the men.

What he never expected however, was to be separated from his troops when he and his siblings caught sight of the White Stag and gave chase, and what he never dreamt of, was going through the woods after the Lamp Post, which by now he had long forgotten, and tumbling back in to Professor Kirke's house as if they never left, once again a seventeen year old boy named Peter Pevensie, with his kingdom and his only heart left back in somewhere he had no idea how to return to.

And standing behind a tree near the lamp post, Jade watched them dissapear in to the magical realm, but did nothing about it. Her fingers were wrapped around the medallion on her neck, her lips white and her cheeks pale, but she never said a word. Merely watching the spot where they had disappeared for a minute longer, before turning and walking away, a single crystalline tear falling on the lush grass of the Woods.

_'I promised I won't ever leave you Peter, and that's a promise I intend to keep. But what happens if you leave me? It'll hurt. Forgive me for doing this to you, but I can do nothing else but lessen the pain for you. __**I'm sorry.**__'_

_

* * *

_I've decided to turn this in to a full length fanfic instead of just a threeshot! Though then again, it probably won't be long, seeing as how the last couple of chapters will just be based off _Prince Caspian_ the movie anyway. xP Feedback is highly appreciated? *scuttles off*


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was dark, as men were seated around a dais. The dark figure that was crouched upon a tall window sill watched, her eyes narrowed and her figure tensed as the doors were opened, and a figure that couldn't possibly be a Telmarine was walked in, gagged and bound as everyone either looked at the new entree in surprise, or shock.

"Did you forget my lords? Narnia was once a savage land." the one named Miraz spoke, his voice sending tingles up her spine. "Creatures ran free, much of our forefather's blood was shed, to exterminate this vermin." he said in disgust, pointing at the one named Trumpkin, and that was the most the female could stand. With one last look, and she slipped away. Not running, merely biding her time.

* * *

The three of them stared, completely perplexed as Peter tore the end of his shirt, wrapping it around a fallen branch, before speaking. "Don't suppose... any of you have any matches, do you?"

"Well, no." Edmund started, as he rummaged around his bag, before pulling out a flash light. "But would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter retorted, a little amused, but more annoyed as he threw the make-shift torch he was making to a side, before letting the rest of his siblings proceed down the stairwell they had found in the ruin remains of what used to be their beloved Cair Paravel.

The second they had returned to Narnia, Peter had been beyond overjoyed. Losing himself in the fun with his siblings, yet the moment Lucy pointed out that the ruins they were at was in fact, their very own Cair Paravel, his heart dropped to its pits. What happened? Was everyone alright?

But most importantly, where was his fair maiden? Even as he scoured the area with the rest of his siblings, Peter couldn't help but keep an eye out for something, anything that could indicate what had happened to Jade.

Now as they descended in to what they think was their old storage room, he smiled as his siblings started exclaiming over long forgotten treasures, back when they reigned as Kings and Queens of their magical land.

Walking towards his own chest, Peter stared at the statue of himself, King Peter the Magnificent. Opening the closed box, he pulled out his sword, as memories flooded him once more, the land of which his heart now stayed in, where he would always pick as first choice, as his home.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy continued, she too, remembering the fondest times. "Everything we knew. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. Their all gone."

Peter smiled, looking back at his sword, and then back at his chest, picking up the solid silver bangle. The only gift he had truly cherished. His eyes searched, and immediately located the inscription on its inner band.

'_I wish you could stay. But I'll wait for the day.'_.

* * *

_The warm summer day in Narnia was punctuated by laughs, as two horses galloped across its pastures, before they were drawn to a stop and its riders on the ground. One, a young girl who looked the age of eighteen. The other, an elder man the age of twenty or so, yet looked at her like she was the only person in the world._

_"It's almost spring! Can't you smell the flowers in the air?" she announced, her arms spread up in the air as she did a twirl, and grinned up at Peter._

_He laughed, and took a deep breath before shrugging. "All I smell is the fact that our steeds probably need a good bath."_

_"Peter! You're a complete unromantic."_

_"Hey, watch it now. You haven't seen me at my best."_

_"Aren't you always already?" she teased with a smirk, before tumbling down to lay on the ground, relishing in the feel of the warm sun, the firm earth._

_"Really now?" he grinned, turning to take a seat next to her. For a while, both of them just sat in comfortable silence with each other. "I'll think of the way that you fill up my heart, and I'll be remembering you." Peter suddenly whispered, softly as he turned to look at her._

_And for once, she didn't turn away. Instead, in her own soft tone she replied. "I wish you could stay, but I'll wait for the day. Though you've gone away, you'll come back."_

_"I'll always be here." Peter replied, bewilderment slightly in his voice. But Jade refused to elaborate further, as she scrambled up. "We should get going back now. You have a meeting with the courtiers today, remember?"_

_

* * *

_

_His birthday had been an exhausting one. It was filled with paperwork and discussions, and even the night ball his siblings had organized for him was tiring. Sure, it had been a fun-filled event, and watching his three siblings have fun was probably the greatest relief Peter could ever get. Yet no one denies the fact that he still is human._

_So when the night finally ended, it was with great relief that he trudged up to the stairs. Halfway up though, a voice halted his steps. And really, he was exhausted. But for her, he would always make the time._

_Hearing her footsteps nearing him, he turned, and smiled when Jade's eternally youthful face met his. His eyes must have been expectant, for she immediately held up a gift wrapped in simple brown paper for him. "Happy birthday, my liege." She greeted, that smile he had came to love greeted him, as he took the package from her._

_Words need not be exchanged, for they understood, even as Jade hurried off. And back in the safety of his own room, the silver bangle dropped out. On the inner band, was the words 'I wish you could stay, I'll wait for the day' inscribed on it, and he knew it was something he would treasure for life._

* * *

'_Did you know? Was that what you meant? Why didn't you ever tell me?' _Peter couldn't help but wonder, even as he clasped the ornament back on his wrist. He had forever berated himself for taking it off that day to go hunting. But as he clasped it on, a new energy suffused him. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

* * *

Following a boat that was being rowed across the water was harder then imagined. Her legs were sodden, her bag felt heavy, and the sun was now annoying her rather than warming her. But she had to tread on, or else Trumpkin would be lost.

So gearing up herself, she continued to follow from the shore, thanking Aslan that at least, boats were slow so she didn't have to run. Yet as they neared the one place she used to call a dear home centuries ago when the Golden age still existed, she couldn't help but be surprised. Since when was Miraz's soldiers so daring.

Oh, but wait. She stood to be corrected.

"He won't stop staring." said soldier one, as she had taken to calling them. After all, when you're tracking soldiers who would murder you, and you have no one else to talk to, you need special identification before you went mad trying to differentiate them.

"So don't look." soldier two retorted.

"Here's far enough." soldier one finally stopped the boat, and she chuckled. She sort of guessed they didn't have the guts. Crouching down from her position, she waited, as they picked the bound and gagged dwarf up. Attacking now would be pointless, the only thing she had with her was her dagger. Her sword remained in the main camp's possession.

But just as they were about to drop the red-haired dwarf in, the cue for her to jump in and save him, an arrow came flying out of nowhere, embedding itself in to their boat and surprising the soldiers, as well as she herself.

"Drop him!" the voice was familiar, but the girl didn't have a chance to clarify who it was, as the soldiers dropped him.

_'Not that literally, fools!'_ she scolded in her brain, and took no time in diving after the bound and gagged Trumpkin, quickly stroking to get to the small figure, before heaving up to break the water surface, towards the shore.

And dragging a dwarf was harder than you think it would be, so by the time she got him safe and sound and dragged the gag off him, she was heaving with her effort, not bothering to identify the four pair of legs running up. They did however. Or at least one did.

"Jade?"


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up, blinking. But her memory took less then a second to click. How could she ever forget? Though the last time she had seen him, he had been older, handsomer. But the one face she could never forget was his, even if the world ended.

Before Jade could reply however, a muffled growl came and she quickly switched her attention back to the still-bound Trumpkin, before turning to spy the dagger on Lucy's belt. "Care to help, little girl?" she asked, grinning as she reverted back to the pet name she had used for the youngest Pevensie back in the days.

Wasting no time, the Valiant Queen fell and quickly sliced the ropes bounding his hands together, as Jade herself stood up and dusted the sandy, black and practical skirt she had been wearing, now sodden and wet. "Are you alright?" came the question, immediately queried by a voice she hadn't heard for the last few centuries.

"Fi-"

"Drop him?" came Trumpkin's exagerrated remark, cutting off Jade's reply as five pair of eyes turned to stare widely at the dwarf, whom was glaring at them. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"A simple thank you, would suffice." Susan replied sarcastically, drawing a grin from Jade. Just as sarcastic as she remembered the Gentle Queen, thats for sure.

"They were doing fine, drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them."

"Trumpkin, shush. They just wanted to help."

"He- What are you doing here anyway, maiden?"

"Caspian asked me to come and get you. We weren't going to let you be taken away." Jade replied with a grin.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" came Lucy's curious question, something they had been expecting anyway. Jade paused, unsure of what to reply them. The dwarf however, wasn't one to mince his words. "Their Telmarines. Thats what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

"Its a long story." Lucy replied sheepishly, as Susan passed the sword back to Peter, whom had dropped it to start diving after the dropped dwarf.

"Well?"

"Trumpkin. Look at them." Jade finally spoke up, shaking out her damp hair before moving to stand by the dwarf. Bending down slightly, her gaze moved slightly to meet Peter's for the briefest of seconds, before she spoke. "Look."

There was a seconds pause, as the red-haired midget surveyed the four siblings standing in a row, looking more then ever like what they used to be when they reigned, rather then school children of England. "You've... got to be kidding me. You're it? The Kings and Queens of Old?"

The four Pevensies were stunned. Back when they had first rescued their beloved land from the clutches of Winter, and in the Golden Age, no one had ever referred to them with such disdain. Not to be deterred though, Peter stepped forward with an outstretched palm. "High King Peter... the Magnificient."

Trumpkin gave a raised brow, and Jade giggled. "Might have wanted to leave out the last part, Peter."

Trumpkin chortled, even as the rest of them hid their own laughter. "Probably."

And as always, Peter though kind-hearted and gentle as he was, had his ego. Jade gave a rueful grin as he unsheathed his blade, and then proceeded to challenge the dwarf to a duel. Not with him, but with Edmund. Moving to stand aside with the two girls.

"Jade! You look exactly the same! We've missed you." Lucy greeted softly, as the males exchanged words. Giving each of them a gentle hug due to her sodden clothing, Jade grinned at the youngest. "Immortal Maiden, remember?" she teased, before turning to watch them slowly beginning.

"Oh do they have to do this, I do so hate them." Susan complained, worry etching her face. Jade however, shrugged. "I think Trumpkin might need it. He's been having some misgivings lately, and he needs to learn not to judge a book by its cover."

"Trumpkin?"

"That would be the name of our darling little dwarf there."

There was no chance of words after that though, for the fight quickly started. Peter whom had moved to stand by a side, quickly yanked Jade out of the way when Trumpkin made a sudden move that almost sliced her head in half, before the clanging of swords truly began.

"You sure Edmund would be fine?" Jade couldn't help but question in worry, as Trumpkin seem to have gotten a hit in. Peter let his gaze flicker over to the girl, before shrugging. "He'll be fine. He is King Edmund afterall." Pause, the silent minute between the two poignant, before he asked. "What happened?"

"Hu-" Jade started, but stoppped when a whole myriad of clashes seem to happen all at once. By the time her eyes had slid back to the duel at hand, Edmund had his sword tip pointed at the fallen Trumpkin, who looked both beaten, and very surprised.

"Maybe that horn worked afterall."

"What horn?"

"Prince Caspian has apparently gotten your horn, Susan. You couldn't find it in your treasure chamber, couldn't you?" Jade explained, walking out to help Trumpkin up, before the six of them started the trek back to the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"Whats happening here?" Peter couldn't help but echoing the question he had asked earlier. But it wasn't till they were gathered in one of the ruined chambers, did the two explain. And explain they did, though it was mostly Trumpkin who did the talking, from where Caspian was stolen away from Miraz's fort all to the time where Jade was requested to go after Trumpkin.

"So now... we have to get back to ... Aslan's How, was it? What's the fastest way to get there?" Edmund asked, automatically turning towards Peter. "If I'm guessing correctly, it'll be through Glasswater, towards the Fords of Beruna."

"Fords of Beruna?"

"Beruna Bridge, Trumpkin dear." Jade explained, as she shuffled closer to the fire they had built in an effort to warm up the last of her clothing. "We're going to have to get to Glasswater Creek first though, and that's going to require a couple of days rowing up this new inlet that had grown to separate Cair Paravel from the mainland."

"More apples?" Edmund asked, more in resignation then anything. After they had discovered the apple orchard growing, the children had been eating nothing but. And though they were thoroughly sick of the food by now, there was nothing else left to offer.

"Lets go gather them then, before we start our journey first thing tomorrow morning." Susan replied, as they quickly got up, before dispersing.

And Peter couldn't help but to follow after the figure of the slight girl, as she walked. How could he not? Perhaps the hardest thing to him since his return from Narnia to England, was the fact that he couldn't see, nor hear her presence in his life. Jade had been integral in his life, and was part of the reason why he had taken their leaving Narnia the hardest of all.

But now that he had known that it had been hundreds of years in Narnia, Peter was now unsure of how his placing stood with her. Or had she even remembered him at all.

"Of course I did, silly boy." her voice jolted him out of his reverie, not even realizing her had voiced the last part of his thoughts out loud.

"Its been hundreds of years."

"I can watch many winters turn in to spring, but I'll always remember you." she replied softly, not meeting his gaze throughout her words. The silence fell between them, both unable to find the words to appropriately describe what they feel.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You knew, didn't you?" he accused, and watched as her shoulder's drooped, eyes downcasted. "Why?" he insisted.

"I couldn't. I promised." she murmured finally, before turning to him. "I couldn't give you hope and then watch you leave, thats why."

"It was bad enough as it is."

"I would've made it worst!" she retorted quickly. And then as if realizing what she had done, Jade squeeze her eyes shut, before forcing a smile. "Lets just get the apples and get back, alright?"

He didn't know how to react. Defensive? As she was reaching upwards though, a glint that caught the sun sparked in his eye, his attention brought to the medallion nestled on her neck. She still kept it? he wondered in shocked surprise, before Peter just decided to let the subject dropped, and laughed as he watched her struggling to get the fruit perched on the highest branch. Reaching up to pluck it easily off its branch, he smirked at her. "You're exactly as I remembered you."

"Immortal, remember? Though you look like the first day i saw you, literally." she teased with a grin.

"Where's Mecha?"

Silence fell again, as they walked back. "Its been decades, Peter. What do you think?"

'Stupid boy, Peter Pevensie. How could you?' the boy King berated himself, before quickly recovering. "What about the rest of the gryphons?"

"Its dangerous times for them, I don't usually like watching them out and about."

"Oi! Why are you guys taking so long?" the voice belonged to Edmund, loudly beckoning at them from the courtyard, much to the amusement of Jade, and the annoyment of Peter. Having no choice but to quicken their steps, Peter had been just about to ask her how had her life been, when Lucy ran up.

"Let me help you with that, Jade!" Lucy grinned as she took half the load off the immortal Maiden, and by then Peter was gritting his teeth. He loved his siblings, honestly he does. But times like this makes him feel like strangling them. 


	5. Chapter 5

The soft swish the oars made against the water, pushing their small boat across the clear waters of the river as they travelled upstream. Not a single word was utter, Jade intent upon direction, as the four Pevensies looked around the lands of which they had left a long time ago. When Lucy's voice broke the silence though, the dark haired maiden turned around.

"They're so still."

"They're trees, what do you expect?" came Trumpkin's sarcastic reply, the gnome still holding slight disdain over how their 'help' had came in the form of four children. But Jade knew better. And she too, knew what Lucy meant.

"It wasn't too long after you left, before the Telmarines came." she started, before Trumpkin could protest. Her voice was soft, laced with regret and sadness as she explained. It wasn't easy watching the destruction, yet being able to do naught about it. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. The trees? They retreated so deeply in to themselves. We've never heard from them since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy begin, and Jade had to smile at the naivety still owned by the Valiant Queen.

"Aslan? We thought he abandoned us like you lot." Trumpkin interuptted again, and Jade knew the four Pevensies felt hurt by the tone of accuse in his words. But she could do nothing about it. She knew how much they had suffered, the Old Narnians, hence she had no right to blame them for all the bitterness harboured in their hearts. Yet when Peter looked back, the hurt flashing in his eyes as well as indignance, she wished there was some way she could've changed everything. For she knew if the four of them had stayed, Narnia would've prospered, would've never fallen in to the state it was now.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." he finally said, and Jade sighed. "It doesn't matter, Peter. What's been done is done. It makes no difference now."

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." came his stubborn reply, and she couldn't help but give a small, wistful smile. The High King had always been a stubborn fool. Falling silent, she turned back to the hull of their small boat, the rest of the journey continued with only the sound of the water and wind to accompany them.

It didn't take too long before they finally reached a shore, and they all quickly came off, helping to pull the water vehicle up on shore, and letting Lucy off to wander, since her strength would do no good. Even hearing Lucy suddenly speak to no one in particular though, couldn't force Jade's attention to move from Peter. Throughout the journey, his expression had been tight, and she half wondered if he was berating himself for something he had entirely no control over. Jade knew Peter was prone to do that, yet she didn't have any idea at all on how to approach the matter. Of course, there was also the slight factor in where his shirt had somehow become unbuttoned over the course of their working, and Jade just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him.

That is, of course untils he heard the grunt of a bear.

Fear rippled over her body again when Lucy spoke, but when Trumpkin spoke up asking the youngest sibling not to move, Jade whipped around faster then a cheetah, pulling her dagger out from its sheath as she did so. Even as Lucy finally decided the danger, Jade had been halfway across the distance to the young girl. The rest of the siblings scrambled to get their weapons still lying in the boat, but Jade had had hers strapped around her waist the whole time. Just as Susan raised her bow and arrow, the girl met Lucy at the halfway point, and grabbed the youngest Pevensie in her arms just before she stumbled, even as she raised her dagger against the beast.

"Shoot, Susan shoot!" Edmund yelled, but Susan faltered, fearing it to be one of the old Talking Bears they had been so friendly with, and that mistake costed. Peter's heart near burst with fear, the extra adrenaline needed to push him the last few meters, yet he couldn't get there as the bear's huge talons nicked on her shoulder.

Lucy let out a scream as the bear reared, looking for all the world like he was about to maim them. Even Jade knew her upraised dagger and arm would do no good once the bear landed on them, but just as she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the blow, the ground 'thumped' before all that had been chaotic fell in to a shocked silence, as she slowly opened her eyes. The hazel brown optics found the black bear dead on the ground, an arrow stuck in its shoulder, as the rest of the party made itself over. Hurriedly helping Lucy off the ground, the young girl was dusted and cleaned by her brothers as Susan inspected the bear.

Slowly, the girl pushed herself off the ground, wincing as she did so. From the corner of his eye, Peter spied how her movements turned awkward as she bent to pick up her fallen dagger, and turned to her, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the large gash in her shoulder. "You're hurt."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Jade replied sarcastically, sheathing her dagger before turning to Lucy. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded with a soft 'thanks', yet the look of confusion lingered in all of their faces. "He was wild." Edmund finally voiced their confusion.

"I don't think he could talk at all."

"get treated like a dumb animal long enough, thats what you become." Trumpkin explained, the bitterness once again evident in his voice as he pulled out his own dagger. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." And his words sent the young Lucy crying in distress, as regret and dislike flooded Jade's face. She didn't want, would never want the Pevensies see the Narnia they knew and love turn to this, but she had no choice. They were the last chance for Narnia to be saved.

Sighing, she turned to rip the sleeve off her hurt arm, before starting towards the boat to see their belongings unpacked, having no wish to see Trumpkin carve up the maimed animal. "Jade!" Lucy's voice halted her steps halfway there, and the female turned to see the young Queen running up to her, her life-giving cordial in her hands as Lucy reached her.

"Thanks." she said again, and then motioned for Jade to bend down, before dropping a few drops of the fire-flower juice. It didn't take long before Jade began to feel her shoulder healing up, and only seconds later when she could move it as before again. Rolling the joint, Jade smiled and bent to give a gentle, sisterly kiss on Lucy's forehead as a sign of thanks, before the younger girl ran off to assist Edmund and Susan in moving their belongings off the boat. Behind her, Peter walked up to see Jade.

"Feeling better?"

"You know Lucy's cordial can heal anything, why do you even bother asking." Jade replied tauntingly, smirking teasingly at him before starting towards the boat. Falling in to step next to her, Peter had to smile at her attitude. He admitted, he has missed crossing words with her. But seeing her being attacked by that bear earlier almost ripped his heart out of his chest, the fear that had gripped him almost too much to bear. He had had to come after Lucy, to make sure that there was really nothing wrong, before relief could settle in again.

Moving to help her move the last of their boxes over to where they would set up camp for the night, he looked over as she straightened up, pulling her hair out from her eyes, and his own eyes widened when he saw the adornement on her neck. "You still have it." he couldn't help but murmur, his words caught by Jade. Curious, her eyes followed his gaze, and then gave a soft smile when she realized he was looking at the necklace she wore. The very one he gave to her, centuries ago. Fingering the pendant, the girl shrugged. "And you still have yours. So why would I give mine up?" Jade said, as she motioned to the bangle he still wore around his wrist. In truth, Jade had noticed that since the first day they had met, but she just didn't say a thing. She wouldn't deny however, that the knowledge of him wearing the one gift she had ever given him, lightened her heart considerably.

At her words, Peter couldn't help the light blush that tinged his cheeks, as he suddenly busied himself with arranging the boxes that really needed no arranging. Jade giggled at his reaction. "I mean what I say, Peter. I could never forget you." she finally said softly, the words only barely audible to Peter, before she moved away to help coax a fire in to life for their camp that night, leaving Peter to ponder on her words. Did she really still have space in her heart for him, despite many centuries having passed? Straightening up, his eyes zeroed in on her smiling face as the embers came to life, casting flickering shadows on her features. Did he really dare hope he still had a chance, with the one maiden he had never truly forgotten?


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up early to continue on their journey had been a necessity. Only minutes were needed to see that the fire died out, before they all began their journey once again, on foot this time. Trekking for such a long distance whilst being completely unsure of their direction though, just took a toll on everyone's tempers. And while walking through a gorge, Jade had to scowl when she overheard the conversation of the two elder Pevensies.

"I don't remember this way." Susan had said, which prompted Peter's reply. "Thats the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in their heads."

"Probably because our heads have something in them." the girl retorted with a triumphant smirk, sharing a grin with the female Pevensies, before Susan casted another wary look around and sighed.

"We should've just listened to the DLF in the first place."

"DLF?" Edmund echoed, having overheard the conversation and clueless about the synonym. Lucy cleared it up easily though, with a cheeky grin and look over at Trumpkin, before speaking. "Dear Little Friend."

"Oh, thats not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin replied with a dire tone, Jade hiding a laugh behind her hands as she fell in step with the slower dwarf steps of Trumpkin's. Before she could reply though, their steps slowed when Peter, who had been in the lead, stopped perched on a boulder. "I'm not lost." she heard him mumble stubbornly, and rolled her eyes. Apparently, years did not diminish ones bull-headedness. Not when it came to Peter Pevensie anyway.

"No you're not." Trumpkin replied out of the blue, walking up to Peter as he did so. "You're just going the wrong way."

'And here we go again.' Jade complained to herself, when she saw the boy king's blue eyes flash with irritation, one quite familiar to her actually.

"You last saw Caspian at the River Rush, and the quickest way to it is through the Shuddering Woods." he shot back, and Jade rolled her eyes at his defensive tone.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin argued.

"Well that explains it then. You're mistaken." he replied, every bit the stubborn King she knew back in the Golden Age, and headed on to his pre-determined way, not heeding a single word Trumpkin had said. Jade sighed, shook her head in rue and then caught up to Trumpkin, placing her hand on his arm just as he opened his mouth. "Don't try. I know how he is. He just won't listen." she whispered, and then offered s mile to Trumpkin, before falling in step behind Peter once again.

"Is he always like that?" Trumpkin grumbled under his breath.

"Yeap." Lucy replied, having heard him.

"But Jade always knew the best way to handle his stubborn moods, so we usually follow her lead." Edmund continued. Giving an exasperated grunt, Trumpkin was left with no choice but to follow.

* * *

A sharp drop greeted them, a gorge and rushing rapids separating them from one side of the woods to the other, and all Peter could do was stare down at them.

"Peter. Nothing stays the same, not after 500 years." Jade finally spoke up, gently reminding him where he was as he inwardly berated himself for the mistake he had made.

"Is there a way down?" Peter finally asked, but it wasn't Jade who replied him, but Trumpkin's sarcasm that greeted him.

"Yeah. Falling."

"Well we weren't lost!" Peter retorted, and Jade sighed and rolled her eyes again. Trumpkin surprisingly, didn't bite the bait and instead went about their business.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that then walking." Susan replied, as they all resignedly started back where they had came from, when Lucy's voice suddenly caught their attention.

"Aslan? Its Aslan! Over there!" she exclaimed, causing all eyes turn to her as she pointed in excitement. "Don't you see, he's right-" she paused when she turned back, dissapointment flooding her when she was greeted with an empty rock perch. "-there."

"Do you see him now?"

"I'm not crazy. He's there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in these woods, Luce. Just like that bear." Peter tried to placate his favourite sister, but all he got in return was a quelling look of dissapointment. "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin finally spoke up, in exasperation. Just as Jade was about to cut in, and assert quite as stubbornly as Peter would have, that Aslan did exist, Edmund beat her to the punch.

"The last time I didn't believe in what you were saying... I ended up looking pretty stupid." he said softly, timidly even. Those words were enough to remind them that it was Lucy who had even placed them were they were now, the first one who had discovered Narnia. Yet the cliff did mar things a bit.

Finally, Peter spoke, trying to be logical as he did. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking."

And he tried, he did. But he just couldn't bring himself to lead him and his family to brazenly jump off a cliff. Shrugging with regret, he said. "Sorry Lu." Before starting off where they had wanted to once again. Jade slipped in to step next to him as they walked off, glancing behind to see Edmund walking up to Lucy, before back at Peter's guilty face.

Nudging him, she offered him a hopeful smile. "Well, you can't have asked us all to jump off a cliff." she tried to console, softly.

"She looked hurt, Jade."

"I know. She's the youngest, and its inevidable when someone doesn't believe your word. But I don't think we need to risk broken necks. Our predicament is bad enough as it is."

"I just hope it doesn't get worst."

"It won't, I know it."

* * *

"Okay I lied."

The sounds of slaves being beaten, labor being carried out and the scent of sweat mixed with blood made her want to be sick, yet the only way to relieve herself that Jade knew how to, was to jest. Yet Peter was all but in a jesting mood now. The sight of what had become to his beloved land sickened him to the bone, and he felt the guilt swamp him like never before. How could he have let this happen?

As if she knew his thoughts though, Jade yanked at him, and then gave a gentle cuff to him. "Think of how we're supposed to get out of this, please, instead of brooding. We don't have time for that now." she scolded, trying to beat some sense in to his glazed eye. Knowing him as well as she did, Jade knew he would be berating himself to no end the second he saw this. Yet it wasn't her scolding that brought him out of his trance, but the sound of horses.

Immediately, he yanked her towards him, and all of them ducked under the pile of lumber they had been hiding behind, until the returning soldiers were out of sight. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come afterall." Jade whispered against where her head as tucked against Peter's shoulder. And that was enough for Peter. He wasn't about to put the life of his family, and certainly not Jade's, in danger.

Quickly, they ducked out of there.

By midday, they returned back where they had been that morning, staring at the gorge separating them from one end to the other. "So... where exactly did you last saw Aslan?"

Lucy turned back to glare at them, before finally saying in an exasperated tones. " I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown ups! I don't think I saw him. I did see him." she re-asserted, walking towards the edge of the gorge a little more, towards the right. "It was right, over..." but before she could finish her sentence, the ground gave way to her weight, and Peter could've sworn his heart stopped for a second, as they all rushed to her head.

Much to all of their relief though, when they got to where she had fallen, Lucy stood perfectly unscathed, and grinning up at them in triumph. "Here!"

And so begin their climb downwards, but with much less grumblings then they had heard that morning. With a firm destination and route in their heads, everyone seemed to be able to get down to the task much more easier, and their route doesn't seem all that treacherous too, though looks can be deceiving.

The river they had to cross earned Jade a cross look. She did so hate getting her feet wet. There was a reason why she was charged with the gryphons, instead of the water nymphs. Noticing her disgruntled look, Peter sidled up next to her with a crooked grin. "Want me to carry you across?" he offered cheekily, only to be on the receiving end of a scowl from Jade.

"I can manage." she muttered darkly, and picking up her skirts, she did manage. but not without much grumblings on her matter. But Peter knew she wouldn't have taken her up on his offer. She was much too independant to want that.

Following Lucy's lead, it was nightfall before they finally made it up the next gorge, and by then, they had to set up camp for the night.


End file.
